Taking a Dark turn
by Internet KidCaffeine Addict
Summary: based off of 5x11 established Merdred. Merlin trusts Mordred but when he leaves will the young warlock stay with the King or will he join Mordred. Rated for later chapters. Boy/boy don't like don't read
1. 1: A Chance Encounter

The first few chapters will be very closely correlated to 5x11. Also since the episode never really stated the relationship between Mordred and Kara, I made them siblings. I'm not sure yet how far I'm going to take this story yet, so we'll see.

* * *

Ch. 1

"I think it's been a good trip." Arthur said as the knights, Merlin and he rode back to Camelot.

"Yeah, we all caught something."

"Including Merlin" Gwaine added to Mordred's statement with a chuckle.

"What did Merlin catch?" The king asked with amusement in his eyes.

"A cold." Merlin replied, making the king grin.

"Learn to track, you'll enjoy it more." Leon stated sounding bored

"I'm the best tracker here. " Merlin said drawing a noise of disbelief from Arthur. Then Percival motioned for them to stop, Arthur and he getting off their horses and removing their cloaks before the rest followed suit. "Arthur, what is it? A deer?" Merlin asked as the knights drew their weapons. "A boar?" he asked again when he didn't get an answer.

"Arthur." Percival said as they all came to a clearing.

"Saxons." Merlin said, already knowing it to be true. The group looked around the clearing checking the damage and victims of the obvious attack. Sir Leon crouching down to close the eyes of a fallen comrade.

"They where after the cargo, weapons bound for Camelot." Arthur said. "Check for survivors." He'd barely gotten out before Mordred started running in pursuit of something. The rest following soon after, Merlin the closest behind him.

"Kara?" Mordred said in disbelief as the girl, who had just fallen in front of him, turned and showed her face "Go. Kara, go!" Mordred told her. Merlin came into view as she did so. The rest of the knights filing into the clearing.

"What happened?" Arthur asked Mordred, walking towards him and looking around for any threat.

"I thought I saw someone. I was wrong, probably a deer." Mordred told his king.

"You sure?" Arthur asked. If there was a threat near Camelot he needed to protect his kingdom. At the druid boy's nod they left again for the castle.

'Who was that?' Merlin said in Mordred's head. 'You obviously care about her a lot.' When he didn't get a reply, through their connection or otherwise, he began again. 'Mordred, love? Please, who wa-'

'Don't be jealous, Emrys. It is quite un-becoming' Mordred cut him off. 'She was a girl I knew long ago.' He finally answered the great sorcerer's question with a dejected sigh. They didn't speak again as they all rode back to Camelot.

O~•o•~O

"What is it, Merlin? What is the matter?" Gaius asked when Merlin returned.

"Mordred." Merlin answered as though it should have been obvious. At Gaius's look he continued, "today we came upon a campsite that was attacked. There was a girl, Mordred knew her somehow. He risked his knighthood to let her escape, Gaius. I wasn't supposed to trust him and I fell for him. Now I do nothing but worry." Merlin then looked at Gaius for an answer.

"Merlin, if it were me in your situation, I would trust that Mordred knows what he is doing. Whoever this girl is to him, he still loves you. And that is clear. " Merlin looked at him again and nodded, deciding that that was exactly what he was going to do for now. "Well, we have patients waiting." Gaius said, walking towards the door. "Do you have everything?"

O~•o•~O

After waiting till nightfall, Mordred snuck from the town, into the forest surrounding Camelot. When he got to the cite that he had originally seen her, Mordred called out for Kara through their magic.

'Mordred?' Came a faint reply. 'Mordred?' Came again, stronger. He followed the sound, crashing through the trees and brush. 'Mordred.' Came the voice, over and over until he came upon a small cave covered by vines.

'Kara?' He called again, checking around the mouth of the cave before entering. "Kara." Mordred said aloud this time, coming in and setting down his torch. "let me see your leg," he commanded reaching for her. "These will help you heal. " He held up some tinctures he had stolen from Gaius's chambers earlier that day.

"What are we going to do?" Kara asked while Mordred worked at cleaning her wound.

"I'm gonna help you get better." Mordred replied, pausing briefly in his work to smile up at the girl.

"You're a knight," the Druid girl said taking a pause before continuing, "of Camelot. Why Mordred?"

"Arthur is a good man. You just don't know him." He said as he finished his task.

"He's your friend?" Kara looked at him with disbelief.

"Yes."

"Does he know who you are?" Kara asked the boy in front of her "You're a Druid, you do not belong in Camelot."

"I believe in Arthur." That belief obvious in his face. "You'll see. One day, he'll change."

* * *

So here it is, the first chapter. If you enjoyed it please favorite and review! If you find any spelling mistakes blame my beta/sister CassieHolmes and also tell me so I can fix it!

~ Baker


	2. 2: Secrets Don't Always Stay Hidden

Ch. 2

"Where have you been?" Merlin said startling the Druid boy as he walked through the Citadel.

"No where." Mordred said looking feral, as if in warning.

"Your lying, I know you better than you think. " Merlin said looking into the eyes of his young lover.

"What right have you to question me?" Mordred asked again in warning. "Why are you doing this? Everything I do, you think the worst"

"I saw you let a Saxon go. Maybe I should tell Arthur. " Merlin said as way of threat.

"No, Merlin," Mordred pleaded, "She's a Druid. I knew her. She was wounded. What else should I have done? I can't let her die. She's... -" Merlin looked at the younger expectantly, "she's my- she needs a few days. Please you mustn't tell anyone. If Arthur catches her, she'll be killed. Please, Merlin, I beg of you. She's one of us." Mordred looked at the Great Sorcerer with determination.

"Who is she to you? Why is she so important to you?" Merlin asked worrying only for the safety of the young Druid. "Why would you risk your knighthood for her?"

"She's my... sister" Mordred answered, searching the older's eyes for a sign of coldness. "Promise me." Mordred grabbed Merlin around the back of the neck, the older doing the same. "Promise me you won't tell Arthur where she is."

"Your secret is safe with me." Merlin said, bringing their foreheads to rest against each others for a moment. "You have my word."

"Thank you," Mordred whispered before bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Only moments later, where they interrupted by Arthur calling the name of his manservant.

O~•o•~O

"Well that's not a deer." Arthur said looking at a footprint in the mud. He followed the tracks to the Saxon attack cite. "Merlin."

"It's from when we were here yesterday." Merlin said hoping Arthur was dumb enough to believe it.

"No, it was dry yesterday. It rained last night. These marks are fresh." Arthur said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well men have been patrolling this area day and night. It's probably one of them." Merlin says, again thinking fast to come up with an excuse.

"I have the reports, no ones been through here." Arthur said again, once again throwing his excuses in the dirt. Arthur followed the trail until the pair came to a cave. Merlin tried to get the king to stop as he realized where they must be. But to no avail the stubborn king continued on.

"Don't hurt me." the young girl came from behind a rock. "Please I mean you no harm." She limped forward, slightly exaggerated.

"Arthur, she's hurt." Merlin pointed out, trying to convince the blonde not to do anything stupid.

The king sheathed his sword and stepped forward, towards the girl, in order to help her. But she lunged at him with a small knife she was able to keep hidden from Mordred. Seeing this, Merlin quickly interfered, using magic to redirect the path of the druid girl's blade. Arthur caught her, the blade falling out of reach, before she could fall. "You would have killed me." Arthur sounded surprised.

"I'm only sorry I failed." the girl claimed with malice in her voice. she was taken back to the kingdom as a prisoner and locked in a cell to await her trial.

O~•o•~O

When Mordred found Merlin, he was livid. The young Warlock had promised him! Yet now his sister was in prison. Mordred was so upset he grabbed Merlin. In fear of what his boyfriend would do, Merlin stated he hadn't told Arthur. But the younger boy wouldn't listen.

"Did you do it because you hate me?" The druid asked. Continuously cutting the older man off. "Why? why did you do it? If you don't hate me, Do you hate her? are you jealous?" He kept asking never giving Merlin the chance to answer.

"No," Merlin just kept saying over and over, but Mordred still wasn't listening. He grabbed the sides of his young lover's face, "Mordred, listen to me. I did not tell Arthur." He kept insisting.

"This time, you've gone too far," The Druid spat, "don't touch me." After that, He turned and walked away. Anger making his back rigid and his steps stiff.

O~•o•~O

After the trial, Kara was sentenced to execution. Mordred was in despair. His young sister was going to die and she wouldn't help herself. Although now he knew that it wasn't Merlin that got her caught, it was himself. But he still refused to talk to the man.

That night he went to the king. he had to ask on Kara's behalf for him to change his mind. To reduce the sentence and to tell him what she had not. That it was he who had taken the herbs to heal her.

"It was me," he said, bowing before the King. " I was the one who took the herbs to the Druid girl. Arthur, I'm asking you to please reconsider your sentence. She is a good person, she means no harm. She's not to blame. Morgana is using her in her quest for power."

"You know this girl?" Arthur asked, slightly confused.

Mordred nodded, "she is…" Merlin wondered if he was going to tell Arthur. "someone. Since I was a child, she has always had a place inside my heart." Mordred couldn't let the king know, if he knew that Kara was his sister he would know that Mordred had magic.

Arthur helped the young knight off his knee," you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Mordred. You are a knight of Camelot. It's a bond we share. What you ask, this girl she is a danger, and not just to me. She is a sworn enemy of Camelot, ruthless to the cause." The king said, albeit sadly. There was nothing he could do.

"I beg you Arthur," Mordred pleaded, tears running down his face.

"She has admitted her guilt, I have no option." At this the boy hung his head, "I'm sorry." The blonde said, truly feeling it.

"Sire," with that, Mordred left the King's chambers.

* * *

Once again if you find mistakes please don't blame me, blame my lovely beta/sister CassieHolmes. And again if you do find any spelling/grammar errors don't hesitate to tell me. Other than that, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will probably be up soon.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!

~ Baker


	3. 3: Know Your Enemy

Ch.3

" You're leaving, aren't you?" Merlin caught up to Mordred after he had apologized to the king later that evening. "You are going to take her with you."

"Don't stand in my way. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Kara is going to die in the morning."

"Mordred."

" Tell me you wouldn't do the same . For your mother? For Gaius? For _me_?" He waited for the other to reply, "you see, you can not. I know you did not betray me before. Please do not do so now."

O~•o•~O

As they tried to escape, Mordred got to see first hand exactly what this war had done to his beloved sister. She truly was ruthless. She had killed one of the guards of Camelot.

As they prepared to set off again, they heard the alarm bells and ran faster, into the forest.

O~•o•~O

"They would have left the castle by now, comb the forests and bring them back." Arthur commanded his knights.

"Do you want us to bring them back alive?" one of his knights asked gently, scared of what the answer might be.

"They are fugitives, do as the law clearly states." Arthur answered, grim. Dead or alive then.

The knights set off to do their kings bidding.

O~•o•~O

"You need to rest." Mordred told Kara as the burst through the forest.

"No, we'll be caught. We'll keep going." Kara claimed, insisting she would be fine. She grabbed her brother's hand and they made their way, deeper into the forest, slowly.

O~•o•~O

Deep in the forest was Merlin worrying again. He knew he did the right thing, telling Arthur, but now he didn't know what to do, what Arthur was going to do. The king had made it clear that he didn't care whether they were brought back dead or not, so what if they were captured alive? What would become of his beloved Mordred? He had to do something.

O~•o•~O

"Mordred!" Arthur yelled as he, the knights, and Merlin came to a small clearing.

Mordred pulled his sword and got up to face Arthur. Wielding the weapon in case anybody decided to attack.

'Use your magic. Kill them!' Kara said in his head. Mordred turned to his sister disbelieving of how hard she has turned. Years ago she wouldn't have even thought of such a thing. War had done this to her.

" They are my friends." Mordred told his sister not bothering to communicate through their connection.

"Give yourselves up." The King said, trying to give his friend an easy way out.

"Let her go." The druid boy requested. "We will leave Camelot and never return. You have my word!" The last statement sounding more like a plea than anything else. "Please. Gwaine? Leon?" He looked to his friends hoping they would help to convince Arthur, pleading silently with them to do this single favor.

'Use your magic. Do it!' Kara once again commanded in his mind. But this time he listened. He dropped his sword and looked to Merlin, preparing to utter a spell when Percival came behind him and knocked him out.

His beloved lying on the floor, unconscious, all Merlin could think about was what would happen next. Tears filled his eyes as he thought towards the future. He was barely able to keep them from falling as they rode back to Camelot.

O~•o•~O

Kara was taken from her cell early the next morning. Knowing what was next, he stayed in his own cell crying for the life of his only remaining family member. His magic running rampant the door was shaking violently at the force of the distressed magic.

'Good bye, brother.' Kara said in his head as the noose was pulled taught. At this Mordred let out a scream, so filled with anguish all who heard it felt his pain, and the cell burst open. His magic so powerful, all magical beings in Camelot felt it, and Emrys knew his beloved would be safe.

O~•o•~O

"My old friend. Last time we met, you tried to kill me." Morgana said to Mordred as he was made to kneel before her.

"I came here for a purpose, Morgana. I did not break stride to find you." Mordred looked up at her determined, "I bring you the news you have longed for."

"Arthur's death?" She asked the boy before her.

" The key to it. I was wrong to ever question your wisdom my lady and I wish to make amends." Mordred continued, drawing it out.

"Tell me." The high Priestess ordered.

"There is someone you have been searching for. Someone who has always eluded you." The former knight of Camelot hinted at.

"Emrys." The dark lady smirked.

"I know where he is." The boy informed her.

"Where?"

"Camelot. And I have his true name." The high priestess smiled at him urging him to continue. To finally divulge the information she has mercilessly sought out .

"It is Merlin."

* * *

This one wasn't beta'd... Sorry. If you like it please favorite and review (and follow)

we have finally gotten through the episode from here on out will mostly be my own voice/ ideas. I will most likely be posting again next week but I might not since i have posted three this week. We'll see.

Hope you enjoyed!

~Baker


	4. 4: Decisions Are Made

This chapter is set several weeks after the last chapter.

* * *

Ch.4

After Mordred had somehow escaped, Arthur started questioning the possibility of it all. How did Mordred possibly escape? It was like the door was blown off its hinges from the inside. How would that even be possible? Not without magic, that's for sure.

Arthur now knew Mordred had magic and couldn't believe how he could possibly have let himself trust the boy. His father was right. All magic was not to be trusted. From then on Arthur had begun to persecute all magic users, searching out all sorcerers and subjecting them to torturous deaths. The young King was somehow worse than his father. Just within the few weeks since Mordred had disappeared, there had been so many executions, Merlin had lost count. Yet, still it wasn't until one fateful execution that brought Merlin to the end of his long fuse.

Leon entered the throne room, a young girl in tow behind him. "Sir, this girl was found practicing magic. She was seen making flowers dance." The loyal knight told his king, the girl shaking in fear behind him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The once merciful king asked the young girl as she coward behind the nicer of the knights, Gwaine.

"I- I was j- just ha-ving f-fun." The girl stammered. The king glared down to her from his mighty throne, "Sire!" She quickly added realizing what she had forgotten.

"Just having fun? Is that it? And what becomes of fun when you are older? Would you join my sister, Morgana?" The girl shook her head furiously, her long curls throwing around her. "Well we can't leave that up to chance now can we?" The king looked back to his Queen, standing beside him and then to his trusted manservant. Merlin nodded trusting that Arthur would make the right choice in this situation. She was just a girl after all.

"You are a danger to the kingdom. By the laws of Camelot you have acted against the crown. You are sentenced to execution. Death by burning at the stake. First thing in the morning." The king said looking away as if bored with the situation. Merlin and Gwaine looked shocked. Had their once kind king truly sentenced _a child _to death? They shared a look with each other both deciding they would have a word with the king about his decision.

O~•o•~O

"Arthur, please you have to reconsider your decision. She is just a child performing harmless magic. She doesn't know what she was doing." Merlin tried to stay calm as he helped the king undress that night.

"Merlin, you are my manservant and you should very well learn your place by now. I am your King and you should respect me. If I change my sentence now, my subjects will not respect me. You do not get the right to order me about. Now leave." Arthur stood there looking stern.

"But Arthur-" The dark haired man started again only to be cut off by his sire.

"Now Merlin!" The blond commanded. Merlin left in disbelief.

He had returned to his room and curled up on his bed. He thought about how cruel Arthur had become.

O~•o•~O

Merlin had lost track of time. it wasn't until he heard the loud sobbing of the young girl that he even realized it was morning. He stayed in his bed. Merlin would refuse to watch the execution of anymore of his kind. Although he continued to hope that Arthur would change his mind. Maybe she was on her way to hold audience with the king like with Kara. He continued to lay there and hope. It wasn't until he heard the Agonized screams that he resigned himself to the girls fate.

Merlin still lay on his bed as he heard Gaius enter the physician's chambers again. He sat up and thought about the fates of all the people he had try to save. then he thought about his own fate. If Arthur ever found out that he had magic, he surely wouldn't accept it. Merlin would surely be tortured and executed. He thought of the mistrust of his once kind and merciful king. How he would have blindly followed that man. About how he _had._ But this man, the man Arthur was now? The young warlock couldn't believe that this man was 'The Once and Future King' the man destined to unite Albion and bring magic back to Camelot. Next, he thought about all those who died on the way, and that was when he made up his mind.

Merlin went to go find Gwaine. If there was anyone who would help him it was the knight. When he found him, the knight was in his room, packing what possessions he had. "Gwaine? What are you doing?" The young man asked confused. When the knight turned to Merlin, Merlin could see there were dried tear tracks running down his face.

"I can't do it Merlin! The only reason I stayed was because Arthur wasn't like most kings. He was kind! I can't stay here like this! Not after what I had just seen! SHE WAS JUST A GIRL!" Gwaine yelled at the warlock. He looked like he had been to hell and back, frantically running through the room searching for what belongings he couldn't part with.

Merlin grabbed the man's arm. "Gwaine , calm down. Please! I had the same thought. I am leaving also." The young man stated quietly. Gwaine pulled him into a tight hug.

"We can help each other than. Once we leave, I'm sure you will need help surviving out there." Gwaine looked at the taller man with a teasing grin. Merlin grinned back.

O~•o•~O

Merlin and Gwaine waited until nightfall to leave Camelot. They didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. They took horses that no one would miss, mules really, and they set off. They didn't really have any idea of where to go, they just knew they had to get far from Camelot. Neither of them had told anyone they were going. Merlin hadn't even told Gaius.

They rode all night and most of the next day before they decided to stop. Gwaine set about setting up a small camp as Merlin went to go fill their water. At the small stream Merlin was able to find, he was attacked by a small group of Saxons. He took care of them quickly, filling them against a tree with his magic. He soon finished filling their water when he heard one of the Saxons start to stir. Quickly grabbing their supplies, Merlin rushed back to Gwaine as he heard the others get up. Soon they would all be awake and after him.

When he got back to camp, Gwaine looked up at him from where he lay on the ground. "Saxons." Merlin panted as he tried to catch his breath. The shorter of the two got up and drew his sword as he did so. Standing in front of Merlin in a defensive position, Gwaine commanded that the younger, "weaker" _stay_ behind him. Merlin just sighed and stepped aside. "There is something I should tell you…" Merlin trailed off. only when Gwaine looked at him did he continue, "I don't need you to protect me. I have magic." The young warlock stated in a small voice, looking down at his feet. Then met Gwaines gaze and made a small dragon appear between them.

"Oh." Gwaine could only say as he stared in wonder at the little vision flying around him. "All this time?" He asked after a few seconds.

"We'll talk about it later!" Merlin shouted just as the Saxons burst through the trees.

* * *

This was not Beta'd! If you find any mistakes please don't hesitate to inform me!

If you enjoyed it, leave a review and favorite!


	5. 5: Revealing Truths

So so sorry for the long wait! I kinda had a spot of writers and the only reason this chapter got completed was because of my dear sister CassieHolmes. Thanks all for being patient. I'm really excited for this chapter hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Ch.5

After the fight Merlin and Gwaine sat panting among the bodies. It was an arduous fight but they came out on top. Although without the help of magic Gwaine was fairly certain they wouldn't even of had a chance. Gwaine, once he caught his breath, looked over and grinned at Merlin. "So, now can we talk?"

"Yeah," Merlin grinned back, letting out a chuckle. He sat up against a tree getting in a more comfortable position, "What do you want to know?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow at his companion.

"All this time have you had magic?" Gwaine asked his original question.

Merlin gave a small chuckle, " yeah. I was actually born with it. I didn't have to study it for years like Gaius, or most that practice magic." Merlin looked down, waiting for Gwaine's response.

"Okay, that's cool…" Gwaine breathed, Merlin's head snapped up at that. "So… All this time you have been using your magic to… help Arthur?"

" I have." Merlin nodded, his face turning grim.

"But, why? Why would you help him when all he did was persecute magic?" Gwaine asked confused. "Why would you risk your life like that for so many years? I just don't understand, Merlin."

"Because! I was told it was Arthur's destiny to unite Albion and bring magic back to Camelot. And mine to be by his side when he did so. Now I see how wrong they were." Merlin said, venom tainting his voice.

"When you came to my room, you seemed determined to go somewhere specific, where would that be?" Gwaine asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.

Merlin answered immediately, "I was going to join and fight with Morgana… You don't have to join me, I would understand" After it was out, Merlin's eyes dropped to the ground. He had hopped Gwaine would join him. Although he knew better.

" No, I will go with you." Gwaine stated sternly.

"It's not much further from here I'm sure. And you saw, I can take care of myself." Merlin said although his eyes widened with hope, contradicting his statement

"That is not the only reason I want to go with you Merlin. I have my reasons." Gwaine said as way of explanation. Merlin wasn't going to push it no matter how much he wanted to know. They sat in heavy silence until Gwaine sighed and cleared his throat making it obvious he was going to speak again. " You told me your story so I might as well tell you mine." Gwaine gave a weak smile. "That girl that was executed, she…." Merlin waited patiently for Gwaine to continue, " she is- was my daughter. Her mother was just a conquest, but when she was killed, executed, for having magic, I took the girl- my girl- to a friend of mine and his wife. They took care of her while I could not. Every month I would go visit her. I would bring her little things whenever I could, usually coins and little things I had gotten in battle. But on her third birthday, Annalise started to show signs of her mother's magic; I started to bring her magic books and my friend and his wife would teach her.

The day she was found, I was on my way to see her, I hadn't realized that Leon was following me. It was my fault she was found and mine that she died." Gwaine explained, eyes cast downward to the floor the whole time. He raised his gaze towards the taller one, "I no longer want to sit and watch idly as magic is taken from the world. I was going to join Morgana myself, if she didn't kill me the moment she saw me." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

Merlin nodded before he spoke, " Then we might as well get going. I want to see my love soon." With this he got up from his spot on the floor and started packing his things again. He didn't see the look of shock on his friend's face. When Merlin turned to ask if Gwaine was going to help, he realized what he had said, "Oh did I say that aloud…..?" At Gwaine's nod a deep blush crawled up the young wizard's cheeks.

Before he could say a word Gwaine beat him to it, " So you and the lady Morgana?" He asked with a sly grin.

Merlin sputtered, "No, no! It's not that! It's not her." Merlin tried to explain frantically.

"If not the Lady Morgana then who would you be so excited to see?" Gwaine asked but the tone of his voice said he didn't quite believe Merlin. When the young wizard refused to tell him, Gwaine started teasing the poor boy by listing off names, "Isabel? Freya? Morgause? Victoria?"Gwaine gave a small pause between each name,"Vivian? Sefa?" When nothing got a reaction, he decided to go a bit further, less likely. "Mordred?" At that, Merlin's eyes widened a fraction and his blush deepened. "You? And Mordred? Really?" Gwaine Merlin's near imperceptible nod, he gave a deep throated chuckle, " Finally!"

Merlin's face snapped up, "What?!"

"You can't tell me that you hadn't been pining for the boy since he got to Camelot. Or that after he left you have been anything but depressed." The ex-knight claimed with a knowing grin.

"We have been together a while now thank you," Merlin said with a small amount of malice, a soft smile softening his words.

"He really does make you happy. Well than let's get to it!" He said with a clap to the younger boy's back.

"Why do all the knights do that?" Merlin coughed

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it please leave a review and favorite!

Don't forget to follow this story. I hope to get on a regular posting schedule

~ Baker


	6. 6: Reunions

This chapter is kind of short (Sorry) but hopefully the next chapter won't be! The next chapter will hopefully contain smut…. depends on where the bunnies take me! hope you all like it.

* * *

Ch.6

Morgana sat on her throne in the middle of the cold stone room. Mordred behind her in his chainmail. Together they made an imposing figure high atop the dais, looking down at anyone who dare look the Lady in the eye. It had been several weeks since Mordred had joined her and told her of the true identity of Emrys. Those weeks had been spent plotting how to take Emrys out of play before the war.

Now they sit in the throne room as two people are brought to the Lady Morgana in chains. These were people Mordred had hoped to never see again, Merlin and Gwaine. "Well, what do we have here? Were you sent by Arthur? Does he finally know who you truly are _Emrys_?" Morgana asked her voice a heady cocktail of malice and delight.

Merlin looked from her feet up to the face of his young love, he seemed shocked and sad. "No! We came by choice! All of the death in Camelot we can not take anymore. We-" Merlin tried to explain their reasons for being there, never looking away from Mordred, but was interrupted by Morgana.

"So you came to ask me to stop all the deaths? To stop killing? I don't think so. This is war Merlin and you would do very well to remember that." Morgana spat at the pair, addressing only one.

"We came here to join you, Morgana. We are sick of the deaths, the persecution of magic. Both of us are here to serve in what way we can." Gwaine said this time, bowing his head further as a sign of his loyalty. Merlin still had yet to take his eyes off Mordred, who, at hearing their reason for being there, looked shocked. A crease forming at his brow as he hoped that this could actually be true. Merlin just wanted to go hold the boy and kiss the tension from his face.

"Why? You both have dealt so far with the murders of all magic users. Why now have you decided it was enough?" Morgana asked curious as to what her brother did to make his two most loyal companions leave his side and join hers.

Merlin finally tore his eyes away from Mordred to look at Morgana, "He has executed a young girl for having and using magic, under the pretence that she was working with you. The girl had done nothing but make flowers dance for her own amusement. She was no older than eight." Merlin informed her. Morgana's face twisted with hate and disgust.

"Yes that explains why you are here Emrys and why the knight might think to leave, but he is loyal and would not leave Arthur's side for much of anything." Morgana said calmly, her gaze shifting to the young knight still on his knees.

"She was my daughter." Gwaine said quietly. "She was my daughter and it was my fault she was caught." A string of emotions crossed Morgana's face, surprise, disgust, and anger, before settling on sympathy.

"Unshackle them!" Morgana shouted the command into the room. There was a clatter as people scrambled to obey. Then another as a pair of shackles fell to the ground before anyone could step up. Morgana looked down to see Merlin standing, free of his chains. Morgana and Gwaine laughed, both for different reasons. Morgana because she thought the young warlock was anxious to show her his power. Gwaine because he could see the looks of animalistic excitement in both Merlin's and Mordred's expressions.

A silence hung over the room, a moment where everything went still, a second. Then they were both moving towards each other at once. Neither of them cared who saw or what might happen they just knew that they needed each other, now. They were in each other's arms in the blink of an eye. Their lips locked tightly together, hands scrambling at backs and gripping dark hair. They both kissed like they were starving for the taste of each other. they were so wrapped up within the other they barely registered Morgana clear her throat. They reluctantly broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other for a moment as they caught their breath.

Morgana let out a soft tinkling laugh at that, "So this is why you have seemed so down lately, Mordred? You have been missing your other half! Well then I am glad he is here with us now." She said with laughter in her voice causing both boys to blush. "And while you two are adorable, and I don't mind you kissing and cuddling around me, go to your room and don't come out until you've had your fill of each other." The boys blushed deeper but they looked from her to the other grinning like mad men. Mordred took the older's hand and ran for his room. Excited to finally have his lover back.

* * *

Hope you all like it! if you did please favorite and don't forget to review! (I love hearing what you guys think!) Follow this story so you know when I update!

If you have any ideas for future stories check out my bio!

~ Baker


	7. 7: Enthusiastic Meetings

I am so so so sorry about the delay! I know you haven't seen any updates from me whatsoever even though I said I was going to start posting regularly. That's because I had a lot of crap to work through. Hopefully that's all over now.

Here is the long awaited smut. Going into this I thought I had a clear view of how I wanted to go but apparently didn't and had a very hard time writing this chapter. So I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 7

As they made their way through the halls, to Mordred's room, Merlin constantly stopped to push Mordred against a wall and kiss him senseless. It seemed to the young druid they would never make it to their room before Merlin decided to have his way with him.

Eventually they entered the room; as soon as the door closed behind him, Mordred found his back slammed against the thick wood. Merlin trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin right above his pulse point. "Merlin…" The younger of the two whined causing the other to chuckle darkly and press a knee between his thighs. Mordred ground down on the limb before reaching out for Merlin. He grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. "Merlin, hurry!" He moaned into the other's mouth. Merlin pulled away to help Mordred out of his chainmail, causing the smaller to whine at the loss of contact.

"Hurry and help me get you out of these." Merlin laughed tugging at the stuff covering his young lover's body from his view. Together Merlin and Mordred quickly devested him of the chainmail, leaving him in his leather padding. Mordred pulled Merlin into a furious kiss by his neckerchief, his deft fingers un-knotting the cloth before letting it fall to the floor.

Merlin moaned as Mordred's lips closed in on the sensitive skin of his neck, biting a spot harshly before laving his tongue over it to soothe the sting. They tore frantically at each others remaining clothing and soon they were both gloriously naked. Merlin ran his hands down the bare skin of Mordred's back. He let them glide over the firm roundness of his pert ass. Bending down slightly, he grabbed the back of the smaller's thighs and hoisted him up, encouraging Mordred to wrap his legs around his waist. When he did so, Merlin walked them over to the large bed in the middle of the room.

Merlin unceremoniously dropped onto the bed, on his back, causing his young lover to straddle him. Mordred, the little minx, ground down harshly against Merlin's aching length before sitting higher up his body, efficiently pinning him down but leaving his hands free. Merlin brought his hands up to caress the skin of Mordred's thighs, running his thumbs in circles over his knees and slowly bringing them closer and closer to the other's proud erection. Mordred let his head fall back as he moaned at the contact. Merlin pressed his thumbs in harder, massaging the tense muscles he found there. Mordred panted at the intense pleasure before swiftly gathering Merlin's hands in one of his own and pressing them into the bed above his head. Mordred leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to the corner of his mouth. The older warlock moaned as the position forced Mordred to rub against his length.

Mordred whispered a spell under his breath and lifted his hands away from the other's body. Merlin tried to move his hands again, only to find them tied down with weak magic. He could undo it with his own if he really wanted but he was going to allow his young lover his fun for tonight. They had the rest of their lives together, and that Merlin would make sure of.

Mordred sat back up and got off of Merlin's lap. He slowly, sensually, moved to stand in front of a small table covered in little glass vials. He picked one out from the center and turned back to grin triumphantly at his lover. He came back over to him, but instead of straddling him again like Merlin thought, hoped, he would do, Mordred climbed onto the bed and settled himself on his knees next to Merlin's head. Merlin heard the stopper being pulled from the vial then being replaced. He wondered what the young druid was doing. He didn't have to wait long to find out though.

Mordred had poured the oil from the vial over his fingers and was now positioning them at his opening. Looking behind himself, he made sure Merlin was watching before he pushed the first long digit inside of himself. The moan he let out made Merlin that much harder. He sat there and obediently watched as his younger lover stretched himself. Mordred panted as he hastily stretched himself for his older lover. Quickly adding a second and third finger until he deemed himself ready. As he withdrew his fingers, he let out a whimper at the thought of having his lover inside him again after so long.

Merlin watched as Mordred slowly drew his fingers from his winking entrance, a low growl escaping his throat. He watched as Mordred dripped the oil over his fingers again before bringing the hand to his aching length and coating it with a hungry glint in his eyes. Mordred finished his task quickly then threw his leg over Merlin's waist, straddling him once again. He reached behind himself to bring Merlin's length to his entrance and quickly thrust down on it, sheathing it completely in one go. Both men let out a loud moan at the feeling of being connected like this again. Mordred sat there panting for a moment, giving himself a second to adjust to the stretch before setting a fast punishing rhythm. Merlin tried to buck up into the tight heat of his lover the best he could but after several frustrating attempts couldn't take it anymore and with a few quick whispered words, his hands were free. Mordred being too caught up in the pleasure didn't notice until long fingers gripped his hips and helped to bring him down harder onto the aching length inside him. Mordred gasped, his breath momentarily halting as his prostate was suddenly struck with such force he saw stars. Merlin made sure to hit that spot with every thrust and soon both boys were close to the edge.

Merlin regretfully let one hands fall from Mordred's hip in order to stroke him. With the added friction Mordred came in a blinding burst of pleasure, a cry of " Emrys" on his lips. With just a few more thrusts Merlin came inside of his young lover an roar pulled from his lips. Mordred fell forward with exhaustion, his sweaty body draping over Merlin's. Both boys were panting to catch their breaths, looks of complete contentment stretching over their faces as the looked each other in the eyes then shared a loving, passionate kiss.

* * *

Once again, I really hope you all enjoy the chapter and continue to enjoy the story. I still don't know how long this is going to be…. oh well, guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. All the mistakes are my own because my poor sister is sick of my shit….. oops! I'm looking for a new beta so maybe my grammar/spelling won't be so bad next time. Also I am looking to take some prompts in order to gain some experience so if you are interested or have any ideas, check out my profile and PM me!

If you liked it please comment, favorite and follow! Until next time my lovely Daisies!

~ Baker


	8. 8: Preparing for Battle

So so sorry for the super long absence! I was gonna say "I promise it won't happen again" but lets face it, it probably will. I have already been working on the next chapter and will hopefully will have it up soon!

* * *

Ch. 8

Mordred and Merlin emerge from their room the next morning to find that a large round table had been brought into the throne room. As they continue walking hand in hand they find Gwaine sitting at the table with Morgana. The high priestess looked up to them when they stopped opposite the sitting pair. "Good morning boys," she said with a friendly smile. The boys then smiled back and following Morgana's designated gesture, took a seat at the table. Once they were all sitting Morgana started speaking.

"Now that we are all together, there is no way that Arthur can stop or evade us. With our powers combined and one of Arthur's most loyal knights, " she paused and rested a hand on Gwaine's forearm, that rested next to her. "We will be unstoppable. However, we cannot go into a war unprepared. I call upon you, as my council, to help in deciding our next step." At this she looked around the table at her latest companions.

A quiet fell over the room for a few short seconds as the people in the room thought about what their plans should be. It soon was broken by Mordred, "tell her about that thing you told me," he said, excitingly gripping Merlin's arm. This gained a raised eyebrow and an amused look from the soon-to-be queen.

Merlin smiled at his lover's antics, how he had missed this boy, and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose before looking to Morgana and beginning to explain. "It is rumored that there is a cave that is the beginning of all magic. Before I joined you my plan was to go there before the war. I had hoped that in going there I could find my power. I was telling Mordred I may still do this." Merlin stopped abruptly at the look of surprise and delight on Morgana's face.

"Merlin, you're a genius!" Morgana's smile widened. "We should all go together and strengthen our powers."

"I'm not even sure it will work." Merlin interjected. Before Morgana could get too far ahead of herself.

Morgana looked to him for a second before her eager face softened, "of course. But, isn't it worth trying?" At everyone's nod, including Gwaine, Morgana settled into her seat in order to make their plans

~•o•~

The four made their way through the forest. The three magic users gasped at the intense feel of magic, looking at each other for a second before all at once looking ahead again to their knight and saying together "this is it." They dismounted their horses and tied them to the nearest tree. "Find the mouth of the cave" Morgana instructed.

After a short search through the underbrush, Gained called the others to his location. Once they had all gathered around the hidden mouth of the cave, Merlin looked at his friends. "I don't know what is going to happen here today, I wish you all safety in whatever happens." Once his short speech ended, Merlin leaned over and pressed a slow, loving kiss to Mordred and gave a quick hug to Morgana. All four of them turned towards the entrance and after a quick glance at the others and a deep breath, together they entered the cave.

0~•o•~0

"Mordred?" Merlin called out. "Morgana? Gwaine?" It was as if the moment they stepped through the underbrush the others had disappeared.

'Love?' Merlin tried to call to Mordred through their bond. 'Love?!' He tried again to no avail. He turned around to see if they might be outside but the mouth of the cave had disappeared too. "Looks like the only way to get out of this is to go through and see what happens." Merlin said to himself.

0~•o•~0

Mordred was frantic. He was alone, yet he was sure he entered the cave with his lover and friends. "Merlin!" He shouted. 'Emrys?!" he called through their bond, with no answer. He looked around himself before noticing the cave had closed up behind him.

He ran to the solid wall where the entrance had been and frantically clawed at the stone. Suddenly a calm cane over him as Merlin's voice drifted to him on a light breeze in the cave: " You will be alright my love. I will see you at the end of your journey." With the encouraging words from his love a determined look came over his face and he set forward.

0~•o•~0

After entering the cave, Morgana found herself alone. After a quick glance around herself she noticed the exit was now gone. With a shrug, she continued on. She came here for a reason after all.

0~•o•~0

Gwaine suspected something to do with magic would probably happen, it was the source of all magic after all, so he was the least bit surprised when their group had been separated. He had however thought he wouldn't be able to enter the cave for he didn't have any magic. Once realizing he had in fact entered the cave he calmly looked about then set forward.

* * *

Alright lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I am definitely looking forward to writing the next few chapters. If you liked it please favorite and review! Also this isn't beta'd so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can fix it!

~ Baker


	9. 9: Merlin's Journey

So so so sorry for the super long wait (and the short chapter after so long...) I plan on posting multiple chapters over this weekend so be prepared! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 9

"Mordred?" Merlin called out. "Morgana? Gwaine?" It was as if the moment they stepped through the underbrush the others had disappeared.

'Love?' Merlin tried to call to Mordred through their bond. 'Love?!' He tried again to no avail. He turned around to see if they might be outside but the mouth of the cave had disappeared too. "Looks like the only way to get out of this is to go through and see what happens." Merlin said to himself.

0~•o•~0

Merlin walked forward, from the outside the cave looked huge, but inside there was really only one path for him to follow. Immediately he came to a sharp right turn, seeing no other way, he followed it.

As Merlin continued to walk, he noticed that a small glow had appeared lighting, the way before him. He followed it until he came to a small opening filled with glowing crystals. In the middle of the room stood a cloaked figure. Ever cautious, Merlin called out to the slightly glowing being. "Show yourself!" He shouted a little hesitant. When the figure turned around, Merlin gasped. "You're dead. How is this possible? How am I able to see you?" Merlin said to his father, emotion coloring his voice.

"Merlin," his ghostly father smiled, "look at you. You've grown up. I am so proud of you my son." At this Merlin started to tear up. "What are you doing here, my boy?" Merlin's father asked him, his voice taking on a powerful quality. It was as if the cave was speaking to him through his father.

"I've come here to find a way to strengthen my magic." Merlin spoke the truth. He somehow knew that if he were to lie the cave would know, and there would be consequences. Either way, he had no reason to lie.

"Why do you seek to be stronger." The cave asked through his father once again.

"Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, is declaring war against all magic and users, just like his father. Morgana, has decided to go against him and bring magic back." Merlin said.

"That still does not explain why you are here, young one." The cave spoke back.

"I am here to strengthen my magic so that I may be able to help in uniting Avalon and Albion. As well as protect the ones I care for." Merlin spoke confidently.

A moment of silence before his father smiled and in that powerful voice said, "a worthy cause." Then his father started to move. Merlin followed silently.

0~•o•~0

As they moved further and further into the cave, Merlin's father spoke. He told Merlin about the magic he was born with, and what that would mean for Merlin in the future.

Soon they came upon a different opening in the cave. Here, the crystals that seemed to line the cave everywhere had a different glow to them, soft yet somehow brighter. Merlin was led to the center of the "room" where he was prompted to sit down on a spot clear of crystals. As soon as he sat, Merlin felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. "Sleep my child," Merlin's father said to him. And with one more look at his father's smiling face, Merlin was asleep.


	10. 10: Mordred's Place

And here it is! The next chapter. The following chapters are in the works but there is no guarantee they will be finished any time soon... forever my apologies. However, please enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 10

Mordred was frantic. He was alone, yet he was sure he entered the cave with his lover and friends. "Merlin!" He shouted. 'Emrys?!" he called through their bond, with no answer. He looked around himself before noticing the cave had closed up behind him.

He ran to the solid wall where the entrance had been and frantically clawed at the stone. Suddenly a calm came over him as Merlin's voice drifted to him on a light breeze in the cave: "You will be alright my love. I will see you at the end of your journey." With the encouraging words from his love a determined look came over his face and Mordred set forward.

0~•o•~0

As Mordred walked he realized that while no torches were lit around the walls, the path he walked had seemed to be glowing. After taking several turns, he started to feel like he had been walking in circles. Another wash of calm came over him and he shrugged and continued walking down his glowing path. This was the source of magic after all, there would be a purpose for his seemingly aimless wandering.

After another short while Mordred came to a stone hall where a young looking boy hid in the corner, covering himself with his blue cloak. Mordred tried to call out to the boy but got no response. He walked over to make sure the boy was not injured or ill. It wasn't until he got a few feet from the boy that a different figure approached him instead. Mordred watched as the second figure interacted with the boy, prompting him to look up and dart towards a different path. As the pair moved, their path lit up as well, Mordred followed them. They both seemed so familiar.

Seconds passed before Mordred realized the taller figure was in fact Merlin. A younger looking Merlin, but him none the less. Mordred tried calling out again, still nothing. He watched carefully as the pair entered a phantom door. Another familiar figure came into view as they continued on. It wasn't until he saw the elegant purple dress that Morgana wore that he realized, he was watching his own memories. The young boy was him from years ago.

After this realization came to him, he watched the scene with rapt attention. Obviously the cave wished for him to see this again. He smiled as his younger self attempted to speak with Morgana through their magic. It was against the rules of his mentor, but he had wanted her to know that whatever she was feeling, she wasn't alone. Merlin burst into the room, warning them about the guards coming to search Morgana's room. Then he saw it, the twinkle in both their eyes, that fierce protection.

0~•o•~0

The scene dissolved and changed into something else, another of his memories. Arthur and Merlin were tied to a cart, being dragged along. Arthur begged for water and food. He remembers this, it hadn't happened too long before he became a knight of Camelot. Still he watched, the scene skipped a bit to where he had given Merlin the bread. He saw it again but this time, in his own eyes. He had remembered how Merlin had done so much to protect him and get him out of Camelot safely. How he had to at least try to return the favor.

The scene changed once again, this time all the figures from his memories stood before him. Merlin, Morgana, and both of his younger selves. Morgana stepped forward and the image of her shifted, revealing who she was today. Merlin stepped forward too, and once again revealed him today. Then both his younger selves stepped in front of him and they morphed into a glowing mirror, surrounded by bright glowing crystals. The glowing forms of Morgana and Merlin stepped to either of his sides, Gwaine appeared behind them, his arms wrapped around the other's shoulders. They all smiled into the reflection. The mirror showed them older, glowing with power and love. It showed their little family together, happy, protected.

0~•o•~0

A voice rang through the room "Now, why are you here, my child?" It asked.

Originally Mordred had not known the reason, besides preparing for the upcoming battle, now he knew exactly why, "I came to find myself and my place. To find where I belonged in this world. I came to strengthen my magic for the sake of protecting the ones I love and care about. For the family I made myself." As he spoke, the images before him disappeared. Now he was standing before a magnificent, elegant woman.

The woman smiled at him, "and have you found what you seek?" She questioned. At the question, Mordred's eyes watered slightly and he gave a nod with a smile on his face. "I am proud, my child." The woman swept forward placing her hand on Mordred's cheek in a motherly caress. "Now sleep, Child and in the morning wake and find your family." She led him to a soft looking bed surrounded by the crystals from before. As he fell asleep he heard her whisper one last thing

"Remember always, for thousands of years, your family will remain strong."


	11. 11: Morgana's Light

So, This one may be a little short… sorry. But, we are getting closer and closer to the end. Honestly I don't know what I'll do with myself once this story is over… no more stressing about getting the next chapter written and posted….

well, anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 11

After entering the cave, Morgana found herself alone. After a quick glance around herself she noticed the exit was now gone. With a shrug, she continued on. She came here for a reason after all.

0~•o•~0

In the distance, Morgana saw a light. It being the only light throughout the cave, she decided to seek it out. Shrouded in darkness, Morgana walked on. As she walked, the last high priestess thought she heard familiar voices but shrugged it off as coincidence.

Once she got to the clearing here she has originally seen the light, Morgana was shocked. Before her, she saw visions of herself. Before her played images of her life, from her first cry to the day she became Uther's ward and on. She saw images of her past all the way to the present.

She walked further and further into the room until she reached the center. There, she found an orb of light that seemed to be casting out the images. Morgana reached out to touch it and as she did, the visions before her stopped. One by one they disappeared until she was alone with the light.

The orb suddenly began to shimmer brighter and brighter until Morgana had to close her eyes. Once the light dimmed to a bearable glow once again. Morgana opened her eyes. The sight before her left her speechless, the orb had taken a new shape and before her stood the mirror of herself, however instead of the rags she was wearing, the glowing image of herself wore a beautiful flowing gown she recognized as one of her favorites from back in Camelot.

And with a voice that mimicked her own, but with more wisdom than she could ever possess, the image spoke; "What do you seek my child?" The voice asked her.

"I seek to be strong for my friends so they do not have to live in the dark as I do." Morgana said, the words she hadn't even known where the truth until now causing a shiver of sadness to take her.

"My child," the voice spoke again "I have shown you your past, you see that you haven't always lived in darkness. Even now you choose it for yourself. Watch and I will show you all the possible futures I see." Once again all around her Morgana saw visions among the piles of bodies after battle. Her happy, smiling in Camelot with her friends. On and on the images played and every single one, arthur was not present. As they died, one by one the visions became softly glowing crystals where they stopped.

"My child, you have seen the future in your dreams. You know Arthur is no longer the man he was once prophesied to be. You know what must be done to unite Albion. But you do not have to shroud yourself in darkness, for it is within your light you will find your power and strength. Now sleep Child, and awake refreshed and strong."

The light slowly dimmed leaving Morgana feeling heavy and tired. She lay herself on the floor quickly conjuring a blanket and pillow. With the last seconds of light Morgana was asleep, dreaming of future days with Gwaine, Merlin, and Mordred by her side and a smile on her face.

* * *

I honestly don't know how this happened…. I know this story is called "Taking a Dark Turn" and trust me, it was supposed to be /dark/ but for some reason, this caught hold of my brain and wouldn't let go… Oh well

If you see any mistakes please inform me so I can change it, otherwise if you liked it please Favorite and Follow. And have a lovely day!

~ Baker


End file.
